


In the Heat of the Mountain

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs, Sex, Victorian, dream - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream sequence rp between me and a friend on Skype. Scenario: Vampire!Seto and his intended victim leave for his castle in the mountains...but what will happen when they get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> It's an rp, what's more it's an rp with a dream scenario so apologies in advance if the pacing seems somewhat disjointed.

 

It had all happened rather quickly and Theoris was still trying to register all that happened. There had been the...interesting night visit and then the following morning she had found the enigmatic count discussing her well being with her father. She had listened in on the conversation, at one point suspecting quite strongly that Seto had never left the house at all since his visit. Eventually, the suggestion came up that she travel with him to his castle and bathe in the medicinal springs there to recover from her strange malady. And now she was in the man's carriage. It had been wonderful at first, and she actually had felt refreshed by the country air and scenery but now there was another episode of lethargy and weakness settling over her like a fine shroud and it just felt too stuffy within the carriage.

"Are you well my dear?"

Seto asked, not looking all that well himself. His eyes looked heavy, like he was about to doze off.

"I...I just feel tired and weak. It's that damn wasting sickness again."

There was a pause as she reached out and stroked the vampire's cheek.

"You should rest; I know you're not at your best at this time of day."

Technically it was a bit past midday but she knew that due to his own maladies, Seto wouldn't be the best company right now.

"Perhaps we should rest together."

Seto said, and made a show of blushing at his statement, though no color reached his cheeks.

"I mean, perhaps we should both rest. For your...virtue I had a second sleeping compartment fitted in this carriage."

Despite them looking like...well, coffins.

"I...suppose."

She replied, wary of sleeping in a dead man's box.

"It seems a bit...cramped though."

"Perhaps, a bit."

Seto acknowledged, his voice lacking much in the way of a tone and his gestures already grown lethargic.

"You should be able to stretch out, though perhaps not your arms out to the sides. Shall I help you to enter?"

"I think I can manage."

Her limbs felt heavier than lead or even gold but she didn't want to tax him any more than he needed to. Taking a deep breath, Theoris grasped at the wall on her side as she used it to pull herself up from her seat and began walking over to the 'sleeping compartments'.

"Then rest well my dear. Hopefully we'll be there soon."

She heard him climbing into his own coffin as she did.

"I can't wait to see it."

She replied back as she climbed into her coffin. It was a very plush, comfortable affair, made of dark ebony and lined with velvet that was tinted with teal and turquoise hues. Like he had said, she was able to stretch out her legs, if not her arms. Still, Theoris left the lid off, turning to lie down on her side and quickly falling asleep.

The two dozed silently as the carriage was pulled to Seto's residence, allowing them to awaken as the sun was setting on that mountain vista.

She woke up to a gorgeous sunset, the sky practically aflame with gold and the mountains appearing to be flooding with molten fire. Her breath caught at the sight, one hand gripping at the edge of the coffin. It was as if she was no longer in the world she had known.

"...Beautiful."

"Yes. Indeed."

Seto said, gazing at her as he lay in his own 'sleeping compartment.

"Please... take your time."

She nodded, taking a few more seconds to take in the view before turning to him.

"And it's always like that?"

"Not as often as one would hope. The clouds here are often quite dense, blocking the sun from being seen... however that can make the sunsets all the more colorful as the light tinges the clouds."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Then I shall have to treasure the moments when these sunsets happen."

She looked towards him, studying him closely. He seemed to be doing better than before.

"Take all the time you wish to treasure the moment."

Seto nodded, as though watching the sunrise through her eyes.

A smile grew on her lips then and she turned back to look at the sunset, mesmerized by the sight. She continued to watch it in a comfortable silence until the sun had descended below the mountain peaks.

It was at this point that the carriage arrived at the castle. She found his hand on hers as the carriage stopped.

"Shall I show you around my home? Or would you like to refresh yourself in the mountain hot spring immediately?"

"I'd like to see your home first. Besides, isn't it a bit...late for bathing in them?"

She inquired, her voice normal even as her cheeks turned pink at feeling his hand on her own.

"Perhaps a bit."

He agreed.

"I just thought you'd like to... refresh yourself after your journey."

He climbed out and held his hand to help her out of the carriage as well.

"I would not mind that."

Theoris admitted as she accepted his hand and stepped down.

"Perhaps after the tour..."

As she spoke, she gave him a certain look, one with a hint of desire in the depths of her eyes. It was a silent invitation, entreating him to join her in the springs.

He replied with a subtle smile, promising that he would accept her invitation.

"Then let the tour begin. Unless you would like some repast? The kitchen can not have been completely closed by this time."

"Hmm...Just the tour, please."

Seto gave a nod of his head and had the main doors open for them both.

"Come then. This is the main lobby, with artworks of my... family."

They looked like him in different eras of clothing. He proceeded to give her a brief history along with showing where all the necessary parts of the building were.

It simply enhanced what she already suspected: he was a vampire, and his 'ancestors' were actually him throughout the ages. The only reason she hadn't called him out on it yet was because she was hoping he'd come clean about it eventually.

"That was a wonderful tour. This really is quite a beautiful castle."

Theoris stated as the tour ended.

"Thank you, I appreciate your compliments. Sometimes the castle walls feel... cold and empty."

He said this, touching part of the wall of the room that would serve as her bedroom. Mostly it was wood paneled, and covered with tapestries showing forests and hunts and even a few mythological beasts, but there were sections where the stones were visible as well.

"Perhaps that will change in the coming days."

She said as she stepped into the room, noting her things were already unpacked.

"Perhaps so."

He agreed.

"Something to ease my loneliness. Perhaps you... would like to see the hot springs now?"

Why not? The night was cool and pleasant, and there was a bright full moon out with no cloud cover to hide it or the stars. "It is a pleasant night for a swim." She replied in agreement, holding out her hand to him.

Seto took her hand.

"I wouldn't think the hot springs would be large enough to swim in... but you can soak and relax. Breath the heady vapors."

"It sounds heavenly."

But it would be more heavenly once he joined her.

"I will show you to the bath house we've built around the springs then. If you wouldn't mind a moonlight stroll through the forest."

He looked at the sky and then at her and smiled, perhaps a bit predatory.

"Lead the way."

She couldn't quite help the purr that crept into her voice as she met his gaze.

He led her back out through the back door and out into the rear courtyard. The moon was high in the night sky, and it was quite clear...perhaps a little cold however.

She did her best not to show how the chill was creeping into her body, simply walking alongside him with her arm around his as they walked to the bathhouse.

The walk was not long, and soon enough they came through to what looked almost like a shrine built into mountain side, a small stream running from it. The bathhouse was rather typical in design for the area, if a touch more lavish.

"How many pools are in there?"

She inquired as they headed for the entrance.

"Three, actually."

Seto said.

"Depending of course on how close to the mountain you wish to be. The water is warmer the closer you get."

Steam filled the back of the bathhouse.

"Hmm...the one farthest from the mountain then?"

She suggested as they entered the bathhouse, taking in every detail in her surroundings.

"A good place to start."

He nodded.

"You are a bit... over dressed perhaps for bathing."

She pulled away from him then, walking over to where some screens had been set up so she could undress. The lighting was obscured because of the steam but enough remained for him to spy her silhouette as it undressed behind the screen.

Despite the fact that she could feel his eyes on her body, taking in every curve of her, when she came out she found that he had not been idle, undressing himself and now wearing only a towel wrapped about his waist.

There had been a stack of towels behind the screen and she had wrapped one around her body before stepping out and walking over to him.

"Shall we?"

Despite her nonchalant attitude on the inside a great part of her was reeling from shock at all that was happening.

_Proper ladies do not this._

The thought _even_ sounded like the governess that had drilled such etiquette into her brain.

"Do you believe that it would be...proper?"

Seto asked, taking a moment to study her body, even wrapped in the towel as it was.

"After all, your father entrusted you to me. I wouldn't wish to...betray your virtues."

"To be honest, I'm still a little shocked at myself for being so bold."

Pause.

"Proper ladies never reveal themselves to a man who is not their intended, and all that."

Another pause as she locked eyes with him. "Then again, our...explorations last night weren't proper at all, were they, Seto?"

"Our...explorations?" He asked innocently, though innocence was one thing he didn't portray well.

"You know what I mean."

Even if he could pull it off, he could never fool her in these attempts.

"No, really," He said with a smile.

"Tell me more of these...explorations. Were they... pleasurable?"

"Mmm...Very."

She didn't elaborate more on it though, simply flashing him a seductive smile as she pulled away and walked over to the pool, making sure to remove the towel before slipping in, then heading towards the deeper end.

"Perhaps something you'd...like to repeat then?"

"That...and a bit more, I'm thinking."

She left it up to him to decide what "a bit more" was.

"You'll have to tell me..."

He said slipping into the water and discarding his towel, exposing himself to her and displaying how aroused he was.

"Where we should start to repeat these...explorations."

She waited where she stood for a bit, then began walking over to him, her body gradually being revealed as she neared the shallow end of the pool.

He approached her and they met not quite in the middle of the first pool, the water warm, but not particularly so. Natural stones lined the floor and the walls of the pools, leaving some smooth surfaces comfortable to sit on. Not that they were sitting. His hands came out and gripped her shoulders.

"Rather shameless of you, what you're doing right now."

He noted.

"Most would see it that way."

She replied, agreeing with him even as she noted there was a lack of disapproval in his gaze towards her actions.

"Perhaps I should do something."

He teased, leaning in and almost touching his nose to hers as if to kiss her.

"Maybe if I punish your shamelessness, you'll straighten out into a proper lady."

"You could..."

She began, closing the rest of the distance between and pressing her lips softly to his before pulling back.

"But I think you don't want to."

He touched her lips to his in the chaste kiss, and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Depends on how I'm to punish you."

He replied.

"And how might that be?"

Theoris prompted back at him as she moved back towards the deep end and away from him.

He released her shoulders and let her step away, only to grab her again from behind. She felt him pressing against her rear with his erection...but his arms grabbed her around the chest with one of them grabbing her by the neck, not quite choking her.

"By showing you your place."

She gasped as he moved in from behind, momentarily going still as his fingers wrapped around her neck. However that did not last long as she began to grind back into him.

"And what is my place, Seto...?"

"I think you should learn it for yourself."

He whispered into her ear, and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to his lips.

She shuddered as she felt his lips on her neck, noting how they lingered on the exact same spot where the twin holes were.

She felt him shudder, and he seemed to overcome a desire within him to pull away from her neck. Instead he started to push her down into the water, putting her onto her knees.

She tried to resist at first but his strength won out and soon she was on her knees, fortunately on the shallower end of the pool.

Only about up to her neck...with her face up to his groin.

"Now... how do you like this position?"

He asked.

"My feelings are...mixed."

She admitted, feeling a combination of equal parts humiliation and equal parts fascination. She didn't like to be on her knees before anyone. Yet somehow with this man it was positively arousing.

"Maybe you should get used to this pose."

He told her, standing in front of her and giving her a rather up close view of his erection.

"I rather like what I see...what about you?"

She raised her hands.

"May I...touch it?"

"You may."

He replied, standing over her and looking down, his hands on her shoulders.

She wrapped one hand around his length while the other moved to cup his scrotum before rubbing and massaging them both at a slow pace.

He gave a sigh of pleasure at her massage and stroked her hair gently.

After a while she leaned in to start experimenting with her mouth: kissing, licking and sucking on the hardened flesh with the occasional nip here and there.

His sigh of pleasure turned to a bit of a moan, gasping as she made the occasional nip.

"Would you like me to return the favor?"

He teased her.

She stopped then nipped him again before pulling back.

"If you're offering..."

"Get up and sit on the edge there."

He told her, putting his hand under her chin.

She rose from her spot and went to sit on the edge of the pool, watching as he approached.

Seto moved to get himself comfortable in the water, and started to spread her legs. His other hand however found her breast and gave it a little squeeze, showing that he intended to take his time before his tongue found her slit.

She gasped softly, pressing her breast into his hand as she watched him slowly work his way down her body towards her slit.

He squeezed her breast and pushed her back until she was laying down, giving a moment to kiss her other breast, and then kiss her belly as he lowered himself into the water and between her legs.

She sighed as she felt his breath on her slit, shuddering in pleasure and anticipation at what he was going to do next.

It was his hand that touched her next; the one on her breast gently massaging, while his other hand stroked her inner thigh and softly moved over her slit, sliding from one end to the other, as though trying to test if she was wet from the water, or from her reactions. His thumb rubbed over her nipple as his first finger slipped into her.

She moaned his name softly as he toyed with her slit and breast, trying to scoot a bit closer to his lips.

"S-Seto..."

He used his fingers to explore her slit, stroking and gently rolling them, not really trying for anything other than the sensations.

"Yes?"

He asked, not innocently at all as he kept her from coming any closer.

"M-more...please..."

"And how should I give you... more?"

He asked, pushing her back so she was lying on the cool stones, only her ankles in the hot spring.

"T-taste me...down there."

She pleaded, raising her head to look at him.

"Such a lewd woman you are, asking me for such a thing."

He snorted with distain.

"Lewd and shameless. Are you going to beg now?"

As he asked he kissed her thigh, his fingers still stimulating both her breast, and her slit.

"And yet _you're_ the one...stimulating me."

She replied even as she let out a groan of pleasure as he continued his ministrations, wishing his behavior now matched that of the previous night. Then again, it was possible he simply wanted to take his time corrupting her.

He pulled his hand away from her breast and stilled the fingers exploring her.

"Then I should stop?"

He was clearly teasing her.

"Stop teasing, Seto."

She stated as she sat up and began pushing herself into the pool, deciding it was time to start taking some initiative herself.

He moved suddenly, standing up out of the pool and grabbing her hips, as though trying to flip her over onto her stomach and then thinking better of it. She felt his hand guiding his shaft to where it would penetrate her as he leaned over her with a hungry snarl.

"Then we move past teasing."

He said, thrusting into her.

She cried out in pain as he took her but did not recoil or pull away, simply pressing against him and leaning in to kiss him. It is a deep, passionate and hungry kiss, easily likened to a thirsty man who has just crossed a desert without any water to his name.

He thrust into her savagely, shoving himself against her and pressing her to the floor. His mouth met hers and he attempted to devour her tongue, licking at her mouth and forcing her head back against the stone. A feral savage look of lust in his eyes as his hands moved from where they had guided him in, to where they could pin her shoulders to the floor...or grab her breasts when his chest stopped pressing against her.

She broke the kiss and leaned back on the floor, trying to catch her breath even as his thrusts threatened to knock the wind out of her. It wasn't so painful now though and she could only moan in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him between her thighs as they fucked at the pool's edge.

He continued to thrust into her with a steady, but rough, cadence, forcing her up against the lip of the pool with each strong surge of his body. His hands found her upper body and started squeezing and massaging her, probably more roughly than he intended, but at least his hands were smooth and the water provided some lubrication.

Her nails were digging into his back as she gripped his shoulders, thrusting and rolling her hips into his. At one point her eyes met his own, both startled and intrigued by the feral quality in them. Gone was the gentleman from before, replaced by something altogether different...more primal and detached from civilization.

The thrusting made the water splash around his thighs as he continued to work her body, trying to find its limits, its peaks. His hands slipped down her body with a stroking motion as he lowered his head and gave her shoulder a little nip between thrusts.

Soon he finds it as she stiffens in his arms and cries out his name while her inner walls clamp down around him in her climax.

His own body tensed in unison with hers, though it was hard to tell if he actually climaxed, as he pulled out shortly after their mutual orgasm. Looking down on her he growled dominantly before clearly struggling to bring himself under control and pull away from her.

She was still wrapped around him so he simply ended pulling her into the pool with him.

"Something wrong...?"

She asked as he tried to recover from his lapse of control.

A moment’s pause before he gave her a smile, shifting so that she could sit on his lap in the warm water.

"You didn't care for my performance? To ask if something was wrong with that..."

"It was...thrilling."

She replied, loosening her grip and adjusting her position on his lap.

"It was...unlike anything I've ever seen in my life."

Theoris leaned in, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

"I want to see more of it."

"Do you now?"

He touched her throat with his own fingers, stroking the side of her neck.

"Perhaps you will...soon...when we're ready."

"Ready?"

He tilted his head as though asking if she was serious, and then looking down at is lap where his shaft was quite clearly spent. At least for the moment.

"Oh right...For a moment I thought you meant something else. Sorry."

Such as her suspicions about what he was and his real intentions. That sort of thing.

"And what did you think I meant?"

He asked giving her a half-lidded knowing look.

"I suppose...the real reason I was brought here."

She answered somewhat timidly as she traced a random pattern on his shoulder.

"Well, you do seem to be benefiting greatly from the vapours of the hot spring. Or has our... exercise exhausted you?"

"It does seem to be helping...but it might take a while before I have more strength to endure past one round..."

"Perhaps you should relax and recover your strength then. We could move to the warmer pools if it would help your muscles relax."

It might also help her vaginal walls from feeling any strain of his rough love making.

She nodded and rose from his lap, frowning as she noted the dissolving red residue she left behind in the water before getting off the pool and walking, somewhat awkwardly, towards the second pool.

The vampire sighed and inhaled the scent of blood in the warm water as that alone seemed to feed and relax him. He waited a few moments more, even sipping some of the water from a cupped palm, before standing to move to the warmer water in the second pool. To anyone else, the water had a pungent mineral flavor to it.

She was already sitting on one of the rocks, currently preoccupied with unraveling her hair from its braid as she got accustomed to the warmer temperature, only looking up from her task when he got in the pool.

He positioned himself a reasonable distance away, sitting down and lowering himself until he was reclined up to his neck in the water, sighing softly and letting the heat soak into his flesh.

She went back to unbraiding her hair, occasionally sneaking glances his way.

"So...I don't suppose you have any explanation for these."

Theoris began, gesturing to the twin marks on her neck.

"Explanation for what?"

He asked, blinking and slightly surprised at her question.

"These marks on my neck."

"Perhaps I should study them in detail."

He offered.

She got off the rock and walked over to him, tilting her head to the right to better show the twin incisions on the left side of her neck.

He leaned and stroked her neck and shoulder.

"Seems as though you've had a bite there..."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what could have caused it. I don't keep any pets that could cause such a precise bite."

Point of fact, she didn't have pets at all.

"Could have been some sort of...night predator. Coming in through your window."

"How? That window is very secure. They could have only come in if it was left open. It's never left open at night."

She noticed how his fingers lingered on her neck but did not pull away.

"And you've never...willingly...opened your window to such a...predator?"

He asked slowly with pauses between his words.

"To do so could be quite...dangerous for you."

"...Wait. I _do_ remember something."

There was a pause as she cleared her throat.

"I remember letting _you_ in...but that would mean....!"

"Now don't go letting your imagination run wild with you, my dear."

He said quickly, and would move to restrain her if she struggled.

She calmed down and gazed intently into his eyes.

"...You _are_ the one aren't you. You're the one who's bitten me."

"The one who has bitten you...the one who leaves your body weak...the one who has stolen you away from your family. You must think me an evil creature."

"If I do...it is because I do not know what it is I've done to warrant such attentions."

Surprisingly, there was no hatred or disgust in her gaze, only curiosity.

"What have I done to stand out among the rest of the women back home?"

Pause.

"What do you want of me?"

He smiled at her.

"Do you really think yourself...unworthy of such attentions? As for what I want...that should be obvious enough. As I already said...the castle grows cold and lonely when one is alone within it."

"Well, I've always been told that my willfulness and contrary ways will ensure I never find a husband willing to put up with that."

She looked down at her lap briefly then at him again.

"I guess they were wrong."

"Perhaps not a traditional husband...no...but I could take an eternity to tame you, and enjoy every moment."

She flipped her hair back absently.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said you didn't intrigue me from the moment we met..."

"Really now?"

He asked with eyebrow raised.

"And you don't mind..."

He touched her neck again.

"...I'll let it slide just this once, Seto."

There was a pause as she touched the hand on her neck.

"But it couldn't hurt if you simply asked first."

He gave her a smile and spread his hands as though to encourage her to join him in an embrace.

"Then may I?"

Mostly to get back at him for all the times he took it without permission, she didn't respond at once, making a show of deliberating on the answer for a few seconds before drawing near and accepting his embrace.

He let her deliberate as long as she wanted, before drawing her into a warm hug and moving to kiss her neck.

"In the warmer water, I'll drink of you, and take you to bed."

"It won't...hurt, right?"

She asked, glancing up at him as he prepared to sink his fangs into her neck.

"It might."

He replied.

"That is why I wish your body relaxed when I...kiss you."

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder and baring one side of her neck to him, willing herself to relax.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You seem almost eager. I said in the warmer water. The third pool. When we're about ready to leave. I'll carry you in my arms back to your bed."

"Not yours?"

She asked, a coy look in her eyes as she teased him.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps...'ours'...we won't be performing any...strenuous explorations however."

"Noted."

She replied before placing a soft, tender kiss on his lips and pulling away, moving towards the third and final pool.

"I see your willfulness can be a thing of joy, when you're this eager to submit to me."

He noted, shifting to swim the water way up to the next pool.

"I might not feel like submitting the next time, though...Would that bother you?"

She asked as she stepped in via the carved stone steps, taking her time to get accustomed to the difference in temperature.

"Only if you would be bothered by my...taking of what I desire."

He replied, getting himself comfortable in the now almost scalding water.

"Somehow...I highly doubt I would."

She said, recalling the moments they had flirted and teased one another in social gatherings.

"Then I intend to take you."

He said, reaching out and picking up her hand.

She let him take her hand, in turn pulling her into his arms. She couldn't say why but somehow Theoris knew this bite wouldn't be like the others.

He took his time, not biting her immediately. He touched her body with slow and gentle, yet strong and powerful, strokes, massaging her shoulders and arms. His kisses were light and fluttered over her chin and ears. In short, he was taking his time, and doing as he said he would: letting her get used to the heat and relaxing her body.

She let out a soft moan of delight, enjoying his strokes and caresses along with their effect on her body as she relaxed in his arms.

"You're very good with your hands, Seto..."

"Why thank you."

He replied.

"I certainly try to be."

"Your kisses are very nice too..."

His efforts were working, soon she would be in the state he needed her for the bite to be painless.

He moved to kiss her lips, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She returned the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth at the same time to explore it.

He worked her mouth gently and thoroughly, ending with a gentle nip to her lips as he pulled away.

She pulled back, gazing back at him with eyes full of desire.

"And are you ready to make your surrender total?"

He whispered to her.

Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered into it.

"...Yes."

She saw his fangs for a moment as he lowered his head down and pierced her neck.

She gasped as it happened but did not feel any pain at all, closing her eyes as he drank her blood.

Her world went dark, leaving the only thing for her to feel was the warmth of the water and his arms around her.

Theoris woke up with a start, her cheeks flushed red as she recalled every detail of her dream. However, her face started to return to normal as she realized she slept through the last portion of _Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust_.

"Damnit..."

"What? What happened?"

Seto asked trying to sound alert and awake, but succeeding at almost sounding like he was sleep talking.

"I missed the last part of the movie."

She replied, absently running her fingers over the left side of her neck as she thought back on the dream.

"Maybe we should have picked a better night for movie night."

Seto noted.

"Maybe."

On an impulse she leaned in and gently nipped his neck before pulling away to turn off the tv.

 

**.: END :.**


End file.
